Hello Mr Head Boy
by lysial
Summary: Hogwarts!AU: Korra is a witch who causes way too much trouble in the halls. Mako is the guy who has to tell her off. Makorra with hints of Bosami. "You should really try to loosen up. Breaking rules can be fun too. You just have to make sure you don't get caught."


**So this is a Hogwarts!AU. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Bolin and Asami had a little bet going. His brother and their best friend were notoriously enemies. But Bolin and Asami shared a theory that there was just so much sexual tension between Mako and Korra that the only way they didn't implode was by arguing with each other (and therefore letting out all that excess sexual energy). So Bolin and Asami had a little bet going.

"Mako's totally going to make the first move," Bolin stated proudly. "I know my big bro and he goes after whatever he wants. And what he wants is Korra." Then he mumbled, "Whether he knows it or not," as an afterthought. Asami laughed.

"No way. Mako's way too much of an angst fest. If we waited for him to make the first move, we'll have graduated before they even kiss! Honestly, Bolin, get real." She dramatically flicked her black hair behind her shoulder. "Korra's going to make the first move. And then you're going to owe me ten galleons. And a date." Bolin blushed furiously and just stared, gaping like a fish, as the Sato heiress sauntered away.

••••

Korra was in trouble. Again. She had sent a nasty boil charm at a rude Ravenclaw who had called Asami unspeakably horrible things in response to the news that her father had been thrown into Azkaban. Hiroshi Sato was a no good dark wizard, but Korra wasn't about to let anyone insult her best friend, let alone some big mouth forth year Ravenclaw. She watched in satisfaction as the boy sank to the ground, howling in pain and staring wide-eyed at the pus-filled boils that were now covering his skin. His friends had backed away upon seeing Korra (she had quite the reputation), but the little brunette hadn't been smart enough to shut up. Apparently he didn't realize who she was. Korra was quick to remedy that. That was when Mako stepped in.

"Korra!" he called, his voice unbelievably stern. "What's going on?" he demanded. Korra pouted and tried to school her features into something remotely innocent looking.

"I was just enlightening someone on how not to be a rude little jackass." Korra didn't even bother to try and spin a believable or elaborate story that would make her seem like she was guiltless.

As predicted, Mako did not look impressed. He sighed and pressed his hand to his brow, his ridiculous eyebrows furrowing, causing it to look like there was a wiggly caterpillar dancing on his forehead. Korra stifled a laugh at her inner monologue.

"I'll deal with you later," Mako said, clearly annoyed. Korra gave him a mock salute and victoriously caught him smirking slightly. He unsuccessfully tried to cover it up with an eye roll. "Take him to the hospital wing," he told the three boys. They picked up their groaning friend and awkwardly positioned him as to have minimal contact with the boils that were now popping into mini pus spewing volcanoes. Korra made a face. She realized a bit too late that maybe she had put a little too much juice in her hex. Oops.

Mako too winced in sympathy for the boy. No matter how rude he had been, nobody deserved to be on the receiving end of Korra's hexes. Mako would know.

Korra glanced around; there was no one left in the corridor except for them. Asami had left for their dormitory before the fighting had even started, an angry storm of emotions following her. Korra realized she should probably go comfort her friend. She glanced at the clearly exasperated (and sexy) Gryffindor boy beside her. She smiled and contemplated. She'd leave in a just a moment.

"Korra." She turned to Mako. "You have detention." He produced a pad of paper with a wave of his wand and with another flourish, handed her the completed slip.

"No magic in the halls, Mako," she teased, invading his personal space and poking him in the chest. He stepped back, his expression disappointingly serious. She leaned back again, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I'm _Head Boy_, Korra," he retorted, stating his position as if he was announcing that he were the Minister of Magic. "Those rules don't apply to me." Korra rolled her eyes in return. Hypocrite. Korra glanced at the detention slip before setting it on fire with her wand just to antagonize him. The ashes dropped to the floor below them. Mako returned to scolding her. "Beifong is not going to be happy. This is your second fight in just as many weeks. You need to cool it or you're going to get kicked off the Quidditch team." Korra rolled her eyes at her teammate's chastisement.

"Don't mollycoddle me Mako. They won't kick me off the team. They can't. I'm captain of the team, in case you've forgotten." Korra knew that Mako had been disappointed when he had learnt of his failure to receive the title of Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Bolin's letters about his constantly sulking brother had been amusing to read during a summer full of exhausting babysitting. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were seriously a handful. But at least their father, and her Transfiguration professor, Tenzin was bound to back her up more at school.

"Captains can be replaced," he stated coldly. She stepped back, hurt. Mako sighed, reaching out to grasp her arm. "Sorry…that was unnecessary. I'm just frustrated." His beautiful amber eyes asked for forgiveness that he would never verbally express. Korra shook off her ephemeral hurt and conjured up a sincere smile.

"It's fine. You're right; I should be less…volatile and aggressive."

"And proud," he added. They shared a quick smile.

Mako and Korra seemed to clash right when they met each other in Korra's first year. Korra had accidently set his hair on fire and he had never forgiven her. They had a weird rivalry going on, despite the fact that Mako was in a different year than her. They seemed to always find each other in the hallway and cause a scene. Their arguments always ended with one or both of them in the hospital wing. They clashed a lot, their words always biting and rubbing the other the wrong way. But oddly, this year was different. Korra becoming captain of the Quidditch Team somehow made Mako belittle her less. Maybe he had grown to respect her. Maybe they were just older and more mature. Maybe she was just tired of having her best friend's cute brother hate her. Korra really didn't know. But they argued less and were just generally more sensitive to each other's feelings. Sure, they still pissed the hell out of each other, but it wasn't done maliciously anymore. Korra understood why Bolin looked up to his brother so much. She had really grown to like Mako. Maybe a bit too much.

Korra reverted the topic back to its original direction.

"You should really try to loosen up. Breaking rules can be fun too. You just have to make sure you don't get caught." Korra deliberately crowds into Mako's personal space, sliding a hand up his chest. Mako stuttered a protest, but didn't move. Korra took that as a sign to continue. Feeling bold, she tilted her head kissed him. Feeling no response, Korra quickly backed away but was pushed closer by an intrepid hand on the small of her back. Mako tilted his head, kissing her deeper and abandoning his uptight persona. Korra reveled in the moment before pulling away, feeling a need for air.

They stood their together, their arms wrapped around each other, holding identical soft smiles on their faces. The silence drew on and Korra fidgeted, feeling awkward and wanting to say something. She went for teasing and witty, as per usual.

"Sorry Mr. Prefect, I'm afraid you have detention." Mako quickly backed up, his face clouding with confusion. Korra leaned back into his personal space. "No public displays of affection." She kissed his cheeked and then whirled around to walk away. She deliberately strode slowly as she wished Mako would stop her and ask—

"Korra wait!" She felt a hand grasp her arm and twirl her around to face its owner. She felt a smile burst onto her face and struggled to subdue it so as to not look creepy.

Mako looked uncharacteristically bashful and nervous. Korra rather liked the look on him. She waited eagerly for him to continue. "Um… would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? Uh, next weekend?"

"Like on a date?" Korra reached out played with a strand of Mako's worn Gryffindor scarf. It had been his father's and Mako wore it wherever he went, inside the castle or out on the currently snowy grounds.

He captured her hand in his, clutching it between them.

"Yeah." Boldly, Korra reached up and captured his lips again. She released him only to whisper her agreement before they continued, only to be caught by Tenzin a few minutes later.

•••••

Asami burst into the boy's dormitory causing Bolin to shriek and pull his covers to his neck. It was 10 o'clock on a Saturday and Bolin was still sleeping, although all his roommates had already left for breakfast. Asami was absolutely bouncing with joy.

"What's the big idea Asami? I could have been naked!" Bolin cried, embarrassed. Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Do you sleep naked?" she asked and Bolin's face started to resembled a tomato. He tried to sputter out an answer but Asami cut him off. "Never mind that. I won." Seeing his blank expression, Asami sighed. "The bet? Korra made the move first. Shekissed Mako." Bolin sat straight up in his four-poster bed, the covers falling off, forgotten. Asami briefly admired his well-defined chest that was only covered by a worn white wife beater.

"What? They kissed?" Bolin threw his arms up theatrically and whined. "Why does nobody tell me anything?"

"Bolin! Stop complaining and focus on the important matter at hand: Korra kissed Mako. I won the bet. You owe me ten galleons." With that, Asami turned to strut out of the room. Just before she left she turned to say one more thing. "Oh and, I almost forgot. You also owe me a date. Next Hogsmeade weekend. Kwong's cuisine." Asami smiled and blew the wide-eyed boy a kiss. "See you there." Then she left Bolin who had a little internal freak out before collapsing back into his mattress with a happy little sigh.

* * *

**So I hope you liked that. It's my first time writing anything Harry Potter/Hogwarts related, despite being in the fandom for many years. I wanted to merge my two favourite fandoms together by writing this story.**

**Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
